


Good Luck With The Lotto !!

by cluckyduck78



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluckyduck78/pseuds/cluckyduck78
Summary: Lin Miranda's life is about to take an unexpected turn . You never know what the future holds. But how can an already great life get even more amazing ?





	1. Chapter 1

' On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, two seasonal jumpers ,five mixtapes , eight ten dollar bills ,and Demon Barber Sweeney Todd dvd .'

Lin Miranda,stuck in noon traffic ,sang happily to himself as he came to a stop at a traffic light . He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white ,deeply sighing in his impatience . The jam up would only make it take that much longer to get to his children .

The holiday season is always special for the Miranda family and especially special for Miranda senior , famous playwright ,Lin Manuel Miranda .

Besides butchering old Christmas tunes in the car, this holiday marked the two year anniversary of Lin and his beloved wife Vanessa's Christmas adoption of five very special kids . The decision to welcome these children ,though not free of uncertainty ,he had a busy theatre career of travel and rehearsal with his wife and four year old son Sebastian ,was a decision the couple just knew would add beautifully to the blessings in their lives .

Two years before

Somewhere in a Brooklyn theatre

"Daddy daddy !! Look !! Alida !! "

A four year old boy excitedly points towards the stage filled with beautiful ladies . They were immaculately dressed in brightly colored classic Victorian era garments of high corsets and full skirts .

New York's favorite son , playwright and composer Lin Manuel Miranda shot to superstardom with the opening of his musical stage drama Hamilton ,about the life of one of America's founding fathers Alexander Hamilton .

In the year since its release it has received critical acclaim and countless awards . While Hamilton goes on tour with an all new cast , Lin enjoys his down time by attending one such showing of what is perhaps his greatest achievement second only to his wife and son .

Yes , there is great pride at the unexpected positive reception of Hamilton but Lin Manuel would be lying if he said there wasn't also a bit of vanity and possessiveness .

 

" Sebastian my dear boy ,that is Eliza ,and yes she is very lovely isn't she ?"

At that point one Vanessa Miranda turns a sharp gaze to her husband . It is very clear by the daggers beaming from them,there is no need for her to use words.

" I -I mean isn't her voice just wonderful because no one is as beautiful or as smart as your mother ".

Yes . She has this one trained well . He knows better than to fly too close to the sun .

Vanessa smiled cutely at her husband Lin as she cuddled her little boy closer to her bosom .

"Are you having fun at the theater Sebastian ? Your father is the most brilliant playwright in the world isn't he?"

"Fun Daddy !!"

"Well Withnow I can truly call myself a success if I have the approval of my wife and son ".

Lin leans over and gently kisses Vanessa over the head of their wide eyed child staring intently .

At which time Lin's ringer suddenly vibrates furiously in his pocket .

Irritated ,Lin turns around yanking the cell from his pocket a little more forcefully than he intended before answering .

"This better be damned good !"

"Excuse me Lin !!??".

Lin instantly relates very to balloons that suddenly pops and zooms off like firecrackers deflating in flight .

"Father Raymond Birr ? "

At the shocked tone in Lin's voice the caller chuckles deeply .

"Yes . How do you do ? When was the last time you've been to confession Lin?"

Lin was thankful the man couldn't see his heating face as shame swallowed his response .

" I do hope I haven't called you at a bad time son ".

"No no no ! You haven't ,I just - of course not, its just so good to hear your voice Father . I am honored . I hope you have been well sir . And I have been meaning for us to come on a regular basis but with everything going on I just didn't-".

Father Raymond grinned in warm nostalgic amusement at Lin's embarrassment . The boy always did get ahead of himself . A byproduct of his creative genius he was sure .

"Lin Manuel ......"

Lin startled a little at the authoritative tone in the holy man . It reminded him so much of his own father's ,who also had the uncanny ability to make him feel like a twelve year old ,but whom he has respected and admired just as much for many years now .

"Success and fame should never replace the Lord's place in your heart . You don't want the danger of arrogance to seed and take root in your heart . For in that way lies madness and shame . Understand?"

 

"Yes Father truly !! I haven't forgotten".

 

"Good . Well then, I'll get right to the reason for my sudden calling . As you know Lin Manuel , St. Jermaine's church has a very gifted chorus and theatre group . The most talented are three girls and two boys whose names are Renee , Phillipa ,Jasmine , Daveed ,and Oak . The girls are twelve and the boys are thirteen ."

Lin well remembered his young years as an awkward theater kid . It was at times a lonely school life . The kids his age thought he was a dork and virtually ignored him . Which of course was preferable to the bullying taunts he was tormented with . But in his school's theatre group ,everyone was accepted because everyone was weird and dorky each in his own way . It was his only sanctuary .

 

" These kids are superbly voracious creatives . With some polishing from our distinguished choir directors and student playwrights we have turned out an impressive group of artists . One of them in particular , Oak , he reminds a lot of you in fact ."

Lin is confused about where the by man is going with this conversation but nonetheless he couldn't deny the spark of smug pride at the priest's praise .

" I am awfully humbled Father ".

"In a month's time , St. Jermaine will be sending our best and brightest youngsters in our theatre group to Bailor's Theater on the twenty third for Honor's Night . I would love for you to direct them in their play . And I'm sure it will also be a wonderful treat for the children ".

 

 

#Next Time part 2


	2. Good Luck With The Lotto !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting

From deep within the lower levels of St. Jermaine's cathedral St. John's choir are rehearsing for evening services .

The sounds coming from the rehearsal room reverberated throughout like a boom box . The ancient foundations of the church quaked under the gentle pressure . The strong voices of the aging priests carried a velvety quality that greatly resembles the feeling of slumbering in a bed of rose petals while being softly rocked by ocean waves to an angel's lullaby .

If you journeyed the long hallways of St. Jerome's ,you'd be greeted by the fading colors of the old frescoes and paintings of long dead saints from the Italian Renaissance .

Lin Manuel Miranda calmly makes his way down these whimsical hallways to the choir room also used for dramatic and musical instruction .

But the holy ambiance does little to relieve Lin's nerves as he reaches the door and walks in . He supposed it was fitting that Father Birr would choose this very room for practice as she is the patron saint of children .

He can already picture the old man on his knees praying a hundred hail Marys to her that this play comes off without a hitch as some very influential sponsors and church patrons will be expected to attend opening night . It has to be perfect .

Coming front and center of the room, the celebrated playwright is virtually ignored as though he doesn't exist as the five children he was sent to are either singing songs of merry or banging away on the various musical instruments that stocks the choir room .

The first and the loudest , Daveed is on keyboard . His thick mane of wavy curls bounce wildly as his fingers dance across the keys so fast they're a blur but amazingly , he doesn't miss a note .

And he is surrounded by the girls Jasmine,Renee and Phillipa who were lending their young and capable voices in accompaniment . In increments ,young Phillipa added some beat boxing and she was quite impressive with it .

'Interesting children I will be working with I see '

Lin Manuel turned towards one of the ceiling high windows of the room from where the loveliest music he ever heard floated to his ears .

Oak , the oldest of the group has chosen a violin to occupy himself .The melodies produced by his fingers are elegant and perfectly pitched . It was almost enough to make Lin walk out of the room in shame and never show his face on a stage again .

His presence still ignored ,Lin walks silently to the desk in the front center of the room placing a shiny black leather journal on top . It holds the script he'll h help these prodigies bring to life on the stage .

Lin Miranda mentally prepared himself for the task before him .

'I hope you will bless my endeavors here St. Maria'

Coming around to the front of the desk he addresses the group .

" Well good morning children ! May I have your attention? All eyes on me please" .

Lin's heart skips as five curious eyes turns suddenly on him and the room becomes silent enough to hear a pin drop .

"Well now ,do any of you children know who I am ?"

Casually ,the kids put away their instruments and strolled to the wooden ornate carved pews . And well.....more silence .

" No one at all "

Lin sighs as he crosses his arms and leans against the desk . Not breaking eye contact with them ,he presses further .

" No one here is into hip hop theatre? This group of fine young artists ?".

" Are you that old guy who wrote Concrete Dreams ?" Daveed questioned in pure innocence if not obliviousness .

The corner of Lin's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance .

"And your name is?"

"Daveed" The grin reaching across the young boy's face was nothing short smug pride that he was gifted with such a name apparently .

"Well Daveed no ,,,that was Jay Z and Alicia Keys".

Oak ,who sat next to him gave him a sound pop to the back of his hand .

"Dumb boys " Little Renee snickered aloud while Jasmine and Phillipa, one on each of their leader , giggled away behind their small hands .

"Actually" The usually quiet Oak rolled his eyes at the grinning girls as he gave his own answer .

"He's Lin Manuel Miranda . He wrote Hamilton you fools . "

"That is correct , and Father Birr personally asked me to come down and direct you guys in a play for him that you five will be performing in on Honor's Night in exactly three weeks"

Reaching for his leather bound journal Lin unlatches it only to gasp in horror . The damn thing is empty ! Completely barren . How could he walked out of the house , and drove to the cathedral without realizing he'd forgotten to put the script inside the journal !?!?!

Turning back to the group of expectant young prodigies Lin wished for nothing more than for the floor to swallow him whole . But he refused to let these little upstarts know that . Best to play it off .

"You know ,I have a better idea ."

**Author's Note:**

> All references regarding city residences where characters live are fictional . Just wrote this for fun . There are no claims in this work that are factual other than the names of the main characters obviously


End file.
